The Rescue
The Rescue is mission 9 in inFamous. Starting The Mission Cole stands on a rooftop a few blocks away the Reaper compound, Moya phones in and tells Cole to pay attention to the train and informs him that the Reapers keep a number of hostages inside that line train as collateral keep the people of the Neon District in line and there is a chance that John might be locked with the hostages. Cole suggests breaking the hostages out, but Moya informs Cole that the Reapers will kill anyone that tries to escape, and that Cole must move the train out to a safer location before breaking them out. Cole leaves a sarcastic remark on how Moya expects him to move it. Moya then tells Cole that being a living battery, he can act as a third rail for the train and the train should move by simply staying in contact with the lead cab. Moving the Train There are plenty of power boxes next to the train tracks to replenish your powers as well as health. Jump off the building and climb up to the train track, use induction grind and grind on the rails and take out the two Reapers next to the train, then knock the cars blockading the train off the track using the electromagnetic shockwave attack. Climb on top of the train to get it moving. After a few seconds of riding the train, Cole notices that the train is slowing down again. Moya phones in and tells him that the Reapers must have disengaged the feeder boxes through out the track and that Cole must charge up the boxes to get the train moving. After finding and charging the box, climb up again to ride the train until it stops again in a station guarded by a group of Reapers. Defeat them, and go through the same routine of climbing down, charging the feeder box and climbing back on the train. After a bit, Cole will encounter the first RPG carrying Reaper on a rooftop a few blocks away. Defeat him when you are near. After a bit more riding the train will once again stop in a not-so-convenient location with a pack of Reapers as well as two conduits nearby. You can choose to ignore them when you are charging the box but the conduits may teleport up to the train tracks or on the train itself. After riding the train a bit further, the train will stop at a location guarded by a small number of reapers. However the danger lies in an alleyway on the right of the train track, numerous kamikaze bombers will rush out, throw a few grenades at the alleyway to quickly dispatch them. Charge the box again and ride the train. Moya informs you that she has informed everyone that Cole is bringing in the Train and that they will be waiting at the next station. Soon you will encounter the last blockade, with a few cars blocking the tracks, as well as a large pack of Reapers guarding the tracks, along with two RPG carrying heavy, a mounted turret, and a conduit. The best way to approach this is to throw numerous grenades at the tracks to quickly defeat a number of reapers as well as knock off a few cars, repeat the routine after all the Reapers have been defeated. Ride the train to the last station. MISSION COMPLETE Cutscene/Karma Moment Good: The crowd was surprised that what they have seen as the "terrorist" would be the one to free their loved ones. Cole thinks those people are a bunch of hypocrites but he admits that it was nice, even for that brief moment, to be treated like a hero. He scanned for John as the people were leaving the station, but he was no where to be found. Evil: The crowd was surprised to see the terrorist freeing their loved ones. Cole breaks the hostages out but the crowd, they think it wasn't enough. They booed and tried to attack Cole. Cole zapped a person from the mob to send a message that he wasn't going to be crossed. Cole searches, but John was no where to be found. Trivia *Both the Voice of Survival and USTV make comments about this incident and giving the credit to someone else: :*The Voice states it was because of citizens who banded together to save the people :*USTV woman states it was a squad of soldiers who rescued the people. Rescue, The Category:InFamous Story Missions